


Demon (Shatteredmare)

by zyebana_yaoistka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyebana_yaoistka/pseuds/zyebana_yaoistka
Summary: Night summons a demon, then suffers the consequences
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Nightmare/Nightmare, Shattered/Nightmare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Demons (Shatteredmare)

"Absit ut tu, Infernalis genius, a circulo occurrentem ad sanctum" short, rather petite skeleton continued the mantra, using his hand to carefully pour salt that he earlier mixed with other ingredients. Skeletons hand was shaking, was he really doing the right thing?

Nothing bad would happen, especially that the crucial circle was done now. He was safe. Now he took his dark book again, it's pages halfway swallowed by marks of burns, mainly since he found it in the place that he shouldn't go to. But at least he could read some mantras, and since he was good with Latin, he easily managed to read the words from the burnt pages. Although he found something interesting, he had no chance of reading pages title. 

Night looked at the book again before placing it on the chair, now taking the sharpened kitchen knife. Was it really worth it? 

All he wanted was a friend. Someone who could protect him from issues, bullying. Even his own brother, scandalous things could be stopped if he just said the right curse. Now he looked at the paper seal on the chair again, thinking. He needed the seal to control the thing that he would summon, after all he didn't want unnecessary problems. Night wasn't eager to die just because of some stupid demon. 

Soon he placed the blade on his thumb, pulling it backwards as he hissed, the pain was kinda harsher than the pain on his wrists, but he knew it was needed. After a moment droplets of his magic semi-blood dropped on the paper seal, who didn't seem to react.. Would it really work? 

Night looked at the floor again, salt circle was visible in the middle, some rose petals inside. That's what the instructions told him to do. 

Each demon had different kind of a flower, some had simple leaves, some demanded pansies, and the demon that Night wanted to summon specifically needed roses. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to overthink it too much. 

Now he looked at the dark book again, reading the spell in his mind again. He needed to say it clearly, after all confidence was very important in rituals. 

Scent of incense was filling the room more and more, sweet aroma filling the air as Night began to pronounce the curse. Spell? Hex? It was hard to tell. 

"Quae derelicta sunt daemonium antiqui libri: Præcipio tibi ostendere et sta coram me in circulus amoris infernalis portal" He was confused as to why those words were flowing out of his mouth as smoothly as honey. But he still needed to say the last part, seeing as the paper seal trembled and vibrated on the chair. It had to be wind, surely. 

Sighing shakily he only stared at the book more intensively. He was sure that he needed to do it, and as he pronounced the rest of the spell, roses inside the circle began to... circle, making a small rose tornado. Not too big, they were just floating around, as if the salt was some kind of an invisible wall, because petals couldn't get through. Interesting. "Itaque te accerso ponit illam infra dominum ministret mihi." the last part was more quiet, and the petals began to swirl faster. Night actually had to grab the paper seal to make sure he had it in his hands. 

And soon everything came to stop, the incense stopped burning as the heavy atmosphere laid itself into the room, making the air thick, heavy. Skeleton could only look around, did he fail? Maybe the plan was made to be failed from the beginning.. But soon the petals began to twitch, ones that were near the salt burning up lightly, creating the sweet scent, even sweeter than the scent that incense left. 

And soon they swirled again, skeleton staring in disbelief. He hoped that it'd work, but now that he could feel the power on his skin, he was terrified. Night knew that he didn't know what kind of demon he summoned, after all the only thing that he could read from pages title was :wish:, was it demon that would make his wishes come true? But why? Roses aren't associated with wishes.. Rather they are associated with feelings. And every flower had it's meaning when it came to a demon. 

The burning flowers swirled as huge amounts of white smoke escaped through them, swirling and swirling into the air until they stopped again, rather tall monster revealing himself out of the portal. 

Prince of darkness froze, his little hand squeezing the bloody paper as the smoke flew away, revealing monsters full appearance. 

It was a tall male, much taller than Night. His bones seemingly dark, tinted with yellow on the end. He was wearing rather formal clothes, four tentacles hanging from his back as his yellow eye pierced through Night, looking at him up and down. Demon hoped that he wouldn't see the seal, however only at seeing it he shivered. That mortal was pretty.. Smart. 

"well, well, well.. Let's see, I haven't been summoned by a mortal for decades, as the book was burnt. But looks like today is my lucky day.." demon stepped towards the salt circle, he was still inside it. And he couldn't get out. Of course his tentacle tried to slide out, only to get blocked by minecraft barrier block. 

Night stepped closer, carefully but confidently, shoving the seal deep inside his pocket. "what kind of a demon are you? Page didn't have a title, and roses aren't a flower that wish-making demons have." Night knew that he had to be confident. If he would feel fearful, the spell would easily be broken by newly summoned demon. "kind? Oh isn't it rude to ask about kind right away? It isn't very important, now that I'm here hm? What's your name?" Demon asked, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sure that you have one"

Negative prince frowned. "you are in no place to ask me such questions, low life demon. My name won't be revealed, what's your name?" that mortal indeed got some attitude, monster thought, now raising his brow. "tch, I go by many names. Reverie and Shattered are the most used, though" He said. 

Reverie listened only because of the seal, and the magic circle. If not that, then boy Night wouldn't end good. Because Shattered wasn't a friendly demon. "Reverie? I guess we will go with that. I go by Night." Shorter said, despite Reveries intimidating height he still kept calm. "as you can see, I already have your seal, don't try anything. Now, answer my question, what kind of a demon are you?"

Question was much firmer this time, but Shattered only smirked devilishly. "to summon me without that knowledge, did no one teach you proper manners of respect towards uplife beings?" He reached out a hand to Night for a moment, as to make Night shake it. "I'm a wishful demon, my specialty is fulfilling mortals filthy desires in exchange for a soul, I can give you much more than you expected" the small dialogue sounded promising.

Night was hesitant, should he take tallers hand? Deals with devils weren't good. They were never in option. "I do not take deals, you do not have a choice either unless I free you." 

This little mortal seemed to know more than Reverie expected at first, so he retreated his hand. "is that so? I can bring your enemies down, make your life great, full of emotional and materialistic pleasures, money, fame. All of this can be yours, all I ask for is your vital energy."

Night was lost in tallers words. Vital energy? "didn't you say something about selling soul earlier?" He asked, titling his head to the side. Demon only shook his head. "there are two kinds of deals with me. One is shaking hand, where I own your soul.. Second is, this god damn seal.." Demons hated seals. They were like a leash, keeping them from their full potential. "oh? That's great" 

Shorter knew that the seal was unbreakable, only its owner could break it. Demon would have no access to it, yet Night still wasn't sure how to control his newfound demon. "now, you're here for one reason, which is why I don't need any material things. I am quite wealthy, as son of Joku, so I do not need anything like that." 

It made Reverie question, why was he here. "why am I here, if it's not wealth? I can manifest much more than things" He was able to do many things, especially that now he was out. 

"...uh.." Skeleton wasn't sure whether to say it or not. "well there is a reason I summoned you, but there is something that bothers me.. Roses are used for demons who possess feelings and control desires, such as succubuses, love demons and incubuses. How can you be a wishful demon?" Shorter asked. 

Reverie only chuckled. "well, free me from the crucial circle, and perhaps you'll know what I mean?" 

Offer itself seemed weird. "you have the seal, I can't do much if you have it. But this circle reminds me of this time where I failed a task and were sent to hell for years of misery, bad memories ew" 

Now thinking about it, Shattered was right. Nothing bad could happen. "you're.. Right.. Wait.." He took the broom that he prepared earlier, slowly and careful pushing the salt away with it. 

And as soon as there was enough of space, Reverie instantly walked out, now standing in front of Night "oh boy.. You're even shorter than before, is it not funny?" 

Demons weren't nice, they were cunning. If not the seal then Night probably wouldn't be in the mortal world anymore, considering that Reverie already had an eye on his new prey. Now he only took Nights hand, kissing it like a gentleman. 

But the hand was quickly tugged away. "I'm not gay, first. Second, I kindly want to remind you that you aren't ruling here, now why are your symbol flowers roses?" prince asked, soft glow in his eyes. He hoped for an answer. 

"can you show me the book first? Or, just tell me what kind of a word you can read near the tittle" Reverie straightened his back, looking around as Night took his time with reading.

"it says... Wish..? Means you're a wishful demon, right?"

"no, that's wrong nishishi~ wishful demons are labelled as somnium, and what's wish in Latin?" Taller asked, leaning down as his knuckles gently brushed against Nights cheeks. 

And this is where realisation hit him. "wish in.. Latin.. I- no fucking way i-" He didn't believe that. "it can't be true"

"you just freed an incubus from crucial circle, oh how tragic. Why do you think I said vital energy? Hmm?" Shattered lowly chuckled, tentacle gently wrapping itself around smaller's waist. But as soon as this happened Night squeezed the seal, hissing. "sit down now-"

Reverie was surprised at the confidence and firmness in Nights voice, however he only moved away and politely sat on the bed. "geez you mortals always ruin the fun. You're going to hell for summoning me anyway, might as well make it better. If you didn't summon me for that then for what?" incubus asked, expression tired and annoyed. 

"I didn't summon you for this kind of entertainment. I just- ugh I just needed a friend, because everyone seems to hate me for being bad version of my brother"

Reverie was rather surprised at shorter's statement, but could he blame him? "oh? That's how it is. Pfft I'm not good with friendships, but you will still have to great me with vital energy, unless you want me to retreat to hell." saying that demon chuckled, not even feeling any pity. He wasn't there for friendship. "you're wasting my time, little mortal. I could finish my job with many other monsters now, and get vital energy that I need in order to survive. If you can't give it to me, then I'm sorry but the deal ends here"

Skeleton only stared, frowning. "how can I give you this vital energy then? Aside from sex, it's a nono" he wasn't going to fuck with anyone, demon especially, and he wasn't gay. Night simply didn't believe it, did he really just summon incubus? He'd prefer some death angel or something. 

"hmm, many ways, but sex gives me the most. What makes you tired gives me energy, so you should be the one thinking about it, so far we made no progress." 

But what could possibly give Reverie vital energy? Something to do together, in order to get tired but not trough bad things. 

"I.. Don't know uhh.." "why summon a demon if you have no idea how to maintain them?"

Was it when worth it?

After the command washed off Reverie stood again, looking at the smaller figure as he tapped at Nights chin with his fingers. "you're kinda cute"

Reverie wasn't lying, he was incubus after all. So he had standards, short with pouty cheeks, Night was perfect for this description. 

But soon knocking to the bedroom rang. "Niiighhhttt I made pAaancaaakesss-" Melodic voice was audible. 

Reverie blinked. "oh that must be.. Your brother? Oh?" He could feel the similar aura, it was basically Night's but reversed, how intriguing. It made taller more interested, his tentacle grabbing the broom as it began to clean salt and petals, pushing them under the bed. "three.."

"Dream? Oh wait I'm coming- fuck-" Night cursed and walked to the doors. "two.." Reverie muttered out, went the salt was gone he simply placed the broom under the bed. 

"Sure also I forgot, I got you something".. The doors swung open as Dream came inside, seeing nothing suspicious. Night looked back at the bed.. No one there.. "uh what?" Night looked back at Dream, now turning his gaze to the small bag. "this- but you can check it out later, pancakes are getting cold"

Prince of positivity rushed, grabbing Nights hand as he walked out of the bedroom, yanking Night along. And so the time passed by, even though it's been ten minutes only Night still felt like something bad was about to happen. 

Maybe it was because he left a demon here, alone? Because as soon as he entered the bedroom again, he couldn't see anyone. Night frowned, closing the doors. "hey, and where are you?" Night asked. 

Of course Reverie hid, he couldn't have Dream seeking him after all, that would be problematic. 

Taller tapped at Night's shoulder from behind, low chuckle escaping him. "I'm still there. Just hid in shadows, now now, will you give me this energy?" shorter was slowly pushed against the wall, Shattered's hands resting on the wall so now Nights head was in between them. "or should I take it myself?"

Incubus was really keen on the idea of getting some energy. He wasn't summoned by anyone for a long while, and his specialty wasn't being a friend. 

The heavy atmosphere was filling the room again, Night could feel his heart beating faster, but no. "Okay, look. I guess I can do some exercising- b-but you aren't touching me" He huffed, finger flicking Reveries nose as Night managed to get out, now standing beside rather than in front of the demon. 

"geez you're really hard, I mean not like you wouldn't enjoy it? I'm sure that in the end you wouldn't even regret agreeing to it."

But Night wasn't going to change his mind. "no.. As I've said I need to find a way to get extremely tired without doing much.. I ca- ahh we have a treadmill thing in our basement, do you think it would be proper?"

"well, since I am not the one who makes you loose energy, it will work less on me. So you'll have to try even more, even if you're already tired." 

Reverie was an incubus, he was always thinking about something. And now he found Night rather appealing, he was oh so short and cute. Plus he was a boy, unlike any other client of his, who was a female. Reverie just had a thing for cute boys. 

"no- wait, how will you get to the basement then? We can go and all but Dream is still walking around, I need to transport you somehow-" Shorter monster thought, now looking at the doors. 

"you see, I can turn into shadow. But when I do it, smoke kinda escapes from me, so I'd be very visible in places when there is no shade. But I can shape shift, plus stabilising something smaller takes less energy than keeping this body in shape" 

He already had an idea, that's how he was always travelling when he didn't want anyone to notice. 

And because author adores cat Shattered. "I can turn into animal for a moment, but I don't know if it will be helpful" even as an animal, he'd be rather big. 

".. Animal? Like?" Night wasn't planning on sending Reverie back to hell, he still wanted a friend after all. And company, even if it was Incubus, was very appreciated. "oh, cats, spiders, snake, all that sneaky shit, I mean I can't turn into a dog or a lion, those are things that angels do"

"oh? This is.. Fine? I like cats, and maybe we can trick Dream into thinking that you're a house animal only.."

Now, prince knew that the demon could kill him in his sleep, or do something rather.... Intimate to him. However he also knew that Shattered wouldn't be able to do it, especially that the seal was still as good as new. Plus he would get punished by doing something against Night's will. 

"house animal? Oh how smart are you for a mortal" Reverie yawned and stretched. "but sure I guess, I feel like I'm gonna die so you better go to that treadmill" Reverie stood in front of Night before he poofed, his old form fading away like smoke as now a cat stood in front of Night. 

Not to say that he was chonky, but he was fluffy indeed. After all Shattered had to fit his whole form into this cat, so even if he was really slim as a demon, his cat form still had some soft spaces. 

"awww kitty" He leaned down and scooped the cat into his hands. "call me a kitty again and I'll scratch you. And let's just go, cause.. Yes"

Shattered didn't mind his cat form, it was rather pleasant to be in. But he needed to rush Night with the energy, so Night nodded. But since he liked cats he anyway held the black cat in his arms like a baby, now heading out of the bedroom. "Dream-! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you something!" He yelled through, and soon Dream was found, now stepping towards his brother. 

"yes? And excuse me but why is this creature in our household?" positive prince asked, frowning as he poked Shattered's nose, cat hissed and used his paw to push Dream's hand angrily. 

Shortest skeleton only raised his brow, hand gently massaging cats side. "well.. You know, I found him before, and he looks rather clean. As if he got lost or something, plus he's a nice cat. I always wanted to have a pet, so I thought that maybe we can keep him- come onn pleeease" Night whined. His tone was always getting to his older brother, who now sighed. "you should've told me sooner.. We would get some stuff, but I guess we can't kick him out of here"

That meant that Dream agreed. Luckily both Night and Dream were cat people, so that was something that they could agree on. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. This cat just sticked to me right after I petted him once, I just had to take him here" well, it wasn't full truth but that's for the better. 

"it's fine, gee- but Killer is waiting for me, I need to go and prepare so just- go and do stuff" Taller patted Nights head a bit, before walking away, to his bedroom. 

And after that Night rushed downstairs, turning into hallway as he began to head towards the basement opening. 

Without a word he opened the metal thing up, walking inside as he stepped down the stairs, closing the lid after. 

"you're a one sneaky bastard you know that?" Reverie huffed, cleaning his paw. "I usually use this form to travel, so it isn't something new. Hate to break it to you but now give me energy" Cat said, jumping off Night's arms as he ran towards the treadmill, now jumping on top of it to mess with settings. 

Shorter raised his brow, but only stood on it. "alright.. You gotta run for about two hours, can you do that?"

"two hours? What? That's too long-"

"I mean we could always fuc-"

"no-"


	2. Demons || (Shatteredmare continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of my series, basics of demons world

Night wandered towards the kitchen, soft yawn escaped him as he looked around. He wondered where did his lovely incubus go, it's been a week now, and both of them were getting along pretty well. 

Because of the constant exercising, Night got much stronger over time. His condition was very weak before, but now he was at least able to lift shopping bags on his own. Well, exercising was still draining him a lot, however he didn't seem to mind. 

Both of them got closer, at first Reverie would always remain awake, checking out the human world, exploring as a shadow, learning new things. He was stuck for centuries after all, having no contact with anyone aside from Terror, his very own brother who remained stuck in the demon world still. 

But as days passed, their contact was becoming more and more, going from chatting and playing games to even sleeping in one bed. Not in a sexual way, you see, Reverie was used to the hotness of the demon world, constantly feeling that odd warmness on his body. Human world was much colder, and as much as it was weird, he found Night's temperature soothing. It wasn't as warm as in hell, but the cooling temperature was so pleasant.. Plus, Night liked the warmness that the creature gave out. 

In short, both of them had benefits from this deal. 

Nonetheless, the demon wasn't in the kitchen. Dream was sleeping in his boyfriends house, Killer simply wanted to spend more time with him, which is why now the house was free and Shattered could wander around freely. 

The whole lockdown got everyone bored, Dream had an occasion to hang out with people, like Killer or Ink. And Night had no one, Dream was rather ambiverted, sometimes staying inside, sometimes wanting to go out and feel freedom. But Night? Night preferred the comfort of their small house. 

Ever since Dream turned 18, he managed to get custody over Night, because their mom turned out to be alcohol addict. Ever since then, their mom, miss Josephine, didn't use the house anymore, constantly hooking up with other guys, Dream, as the older brother, had to make sure that this didn't happen again. Abuse isn't a good thing to handle, so he took the situation into his skeletal hands. 

Night shook his head as he left the kitchen, not finding his friend in there. Although he thought that Reverie might be taking a shower? That would explain it, Reverie liked hot and cold showers in the morning. They were relaxing, too. 

Soon he approached the stairs, causally walking on the first floor again. "Reeeveerieeee wheree are you-" He yelled through he hallway, turning into the corner. 

After a second, he was poked on the shoulder. "oh I'm here. You slept for a while, so I didn't want to interrupt you and I simply took a shower, Dream didn't try to contact you through the device that you call your phone, so don't over-worry"

Something about Shattered was making Night stare at him everytime. Was it his intimidating height? Maybe his narrow eye that was always seeming to pierce through Night? "Hey, can I ask you something? When we always go out, you tend to shift, and always keep your left eye closed"

Night was honestly amazed by Reveries magic abilities. Now, he was in his form that had horns and tail, with that sweet aura of desire and lust around him, but whenever they were to come out somewhere, the horns were no more, and the pitch black from his eye was disappearing, despite that he always kept his right eye closed. 

"Oh? I didn't think you'd ask it. I can open it but it's hollow, empty. If I did open it then the substance would leak out, the only way to keep it inside is to keep my eye shut" usually Shattered's bones were becoming very dark grey when they needed to go somewhere together, but now his powers were free, which is why he was covered with a very dark hue. 

Of course Night always could see his facial features. 

"So.. Ohh alright, makes sense. Sorry for asking, I just think it's fun.."

At first Dream didn't know who Reverie was. Night said it's a new person in their school, Shattered was always introducing himself as "Reverie" when it comes to people who don't know his true form, which is why Dream had no suspicions. 

Reverie would often pretend to visit Night, sneaking out of the house to then knock on the doors, all awhile making sure to make an illusion of a cat somewhere there. 

A lot of things happened in one week, and Dream didn't like Reverie in the slightest. 

"it's all alright really, curiosity killed the cat they say..." Shattered muttered out, tentacle flicking Nights chin gently. "but.. You know, it's breakfast time and I'm getting kinda hungry.. Isn't that your exercise time?" 

Reverie was getting hungry more and more ever since he came back to the mortal world. Everytime he was near Night, it was as if Night's aura was simply yearning for Reveries. It was only the impression that taller was getting, but you can't blame him. He was made to one thing, steal energy, and help succubuses with reproduction and seed use. And now he didn't meet any succubus for years, not only he couldn't ask any for help, he also couldn't get spare energy from them. 

It was paining really, he craved to do something very bad to his dear friend. 

And he didn't want to, at the same time. 

"I- I'm sorry I forgot. Can you wait for a bit longer? I'm kinda hungry, and sorry for oversleeping" Night apologised, feeling bad for staying up so late before. Well both him and Reverie talked at night, so it wasn't exactly smaller's fault. 

Reverie simply shook his head "oh? It's alright, it's my fault for keeping you up at night. At least we had fun, although you should go and eat something, yes"

With that smaller nodded, rubbing his eye socket as he turned away, walking back downstairs, and as he walked, Reverie had time to think. 

He wasn't the lovey dovey person in any way, but cravings were getting the best of him. Constant need to keep prince's body close to his, the need to get shorter's attention. It was all draining, he hated himself for being such a lowlife demon. 

Reverie didn't want to repeat his past mistakes, but everytime he saw Night, he could only remember his face. And his bright smile. 

He didn't want to break rules again. He didn't want to be locked out and burned for another forever, hell, even his own brother mocked him for that. 

And again there he was, again falling in love with a mortal. 

With a simple worthless mortal, who could be crushed and destroyed so easily. Erased, without any warning. 

He shook his head violently to get rid of the thoughts, after a moment more easing his way downstairs again, simply following smaller's pattern. 

"and would you like to eat something too? Dunno, eggs or something?" shorter skeleton asked, now again walking close to the fridge. 

But the demon only shook his head, simply yawning. "I have no need to eat as you know. I mean I enjoy human food, yes, but right now I don't want anything"

He still felt the huge lack of energy, but he already got used to not gaining as much of it. Reverie was simply saving it up, basically starvation mode but towards vital energy. "Oh? Alright, I understand. I'll get some scrambled eggs" 

Shattered wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, too busy with his thoughts. It's been only a week. A week, and now he was basically drowning in the feeling that he hated the most. 

He wasn't sure if the feeling was real. Maybe it was temptation to finally smash, or maybe it was this strong forsaken feeling again. It was making him feel so.. Angry. 

"What should we do today together? We can play cards again, or go and hang out. It's been a while since we went out, and maybe a walk would be good?" Night offered, he hated society, but he liked to take walks. Fresh air was something very pleasing. 

Shattered blinked, rather surprised at the offer. "uh.. Well not sure. Today is rather cold, you know, not my thing." He muttered out, yawning. 

"alright then netflix and chill it is then" Smaller decided, already heating the pan on the cooker. Night wasn't sure why but both him and Reverie were getting closer. First it was simple talking, but now it was there to the point where Night ended up on Shattered's lap. At first it was weird but now.. It was rather soothing. 

Reverie nodded, his tentacle bubbling as it tried to yank one of the eggs. "no, bad" Shattered hissed, yanking it away from the egg packaging. 

"hey, it's fine. It's not like it will mess much, maybe it's just bored?"

Negative skeleton already knew about the way that tentacles seemed to exist on their own. As if they wanted to do different things, depending on themselves only. It was really interesting. "it will, I bet it wanted to throw the egg somewhere. I barely control them unlike my brother, he's very strict with his tentacles"

"You talk about that guy a lot, the question is why would it be bad to summon him? You said that he isn't friendly" prince was very curious about that Demon's life. He was rather amazing by all of those hellish stories. 

"well, unlike me, my brother goes by three names. Demons with four to three names are on the dangerous list, two names are less dangerous but still powerful, and then demons with one name, the ones that lead you to sin but they can't harm you. It's like grades, I'm second grade demon" Shattered explained calmly, he seemed to be confused by this topic too. 

"zero grades are demons with four names, first grade are the ones with three names, second are the ones with two names, and grade four is for less harmful ones. To upgrade you need to lead people to sin, for example make mortal steal, kill, or do something worse. Incubuses are different, it depends on how you're born. I was born this way, so was my brother. This is why we were automatically labeled on the second grade." Reverie continued, and Night didn't dare to interrupt, very amazed with that hellish system. 

"My brother, who I refer to Terror.. Well.. He did something horrible that got him on the first grade... I'd.. Rather not speak about it. This is why he's dangerous, dangerous enough for me to burn spells that could possibly summon him. You found the book somehow, if you used blue roses then you would be dead you know?"

What could possibly :Terror: do? Night wondered, but he felt how uncomfortable the incubus became, so he dismissed the topic. "Oh.. Alright alright, I won't ask about that, then. What about your parents? Do you have any?" 

The question was fairly simple to answer. 

"yee, mom's dead. Dad? We never knew him. We are from different mother's really" Reverie began. "He isn't our real dad, in that sense we have two. Succubuses collect seed from mortals, give it to incubuses that use it to impregnate mortals. Well incubuses either suck all of the energy out and leave the victim dead, or until the victim passes out. Then incubus leaves, leaving the victim impregnated... Well, incubuses are infertile. In no way incubus can impregnate the victim with their own seed, which is why succubuses give it to incubuses. Then incubi uses their magic, and so I was born. From my father's magic, and from someone else's seed. Same goes for my brother, we share the same incubus father, but we do not know him. My brother is significantly older.."

Night began to get this world pretty well now. It was more understandable. "so being an incubus is not a choice, rather than something you were born with?"

"exactly. There are aspects of it that I love. And aspects of it that I hat-"

But soon the ringing of Night's phone was audible, calm tune followed as smaller groaned, reaching for his phone that was on the counter of course. ".. Unknown number, I don't answer those" Night grumbled out and dismissed the call, putting the phone away. 

"ohh your eggs will burn if you don't stir them" Reverie said, dry cough escaping him. "oH- you're right I'm so sorry" Night was just so interested in the monologue that he simply forgot about his meal, taking the fork as he scrambled the eggs, thankfully just in time. 

Reverie only chuckled, soft sigh escaping him. 

His calm expression soon turning to frown as he thought. 

Temptation to pull that small mortal on his lap was stronger and stronger, and he didn't want to do anything inappropriate without consent. Plus, if he did put Night on his lap it surely would end with a boner. And since Incubus can't masturbate to make the boner go away, he'd only make it worse. 

Well fapping would make the boner worse itself, so he was stuck in that circle. "Hey, Night. Do I have your permission to leave the house later? I promise I won't go anywhere far, I just want to take a walk alone. That's all"

Nights brow rose, he still had the seal, so he wouldn't be worried about Shattered disappearing from his sight. ".. Huh? That's a weird offer but I guess I do agree for that" He decided that maybe Shattered needed time alone. 

Maybe it would do good for the both of them. 

"Yayy thanks" 

Reverie had to do something.. It was hard to control himself by now. He simply needed to get the needs out... Whether it was forceful or not. 

And he didn't want to hurt Night, it would be better for them both that way. 

Soon the eggs were done, and after a while Night took the plate, joining Reverie near the 

_______  
___  
_

Taller used his tentacle to move the bowl away. Night and Shattered just finished watching some movie, and the popcorn bowl was empty now. "That was surely something" They just finished watching some horror movie. 

Night wasn't really scared, although the plot was surely entertaining. "oh it's getting late. Dream will call me later, you said something about a walk before?"

Reverie still knew that he had to do what he had to do, at least he didn't meet with any succubus lately. Not like there were any in this area of Britain. "Yep! I will be back when you will be asleep already, so don't stay up too late" Shattered simply exclaimed, he somehow wanted to make sure that Night rested. "and you don't need to exercise this evening. I'll manage, plus I ate popcorn so I'm sure I'll have some spare energy"

It wasn't really true, but he knew that Night would worry if he didn't say it. "Oh? Alright!" Both of them got up, but Reverie was in rush, kinda. He quickly smooched Nights forehead, he wasn't usually doing it but well. "alright, we will meet up later perhaps? I'll be back as I've said, but now I really have to go." He said, fingers snapping as he dissolved into smoke that soon faded away. 

"oh.. I wonder why he's so rushed.."


	3. Demon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info about demon world

When Night woke up, it was late morning already. Soft yawn escaped him as he rubbed his closed eye sockets with his fists, pushing his body upwards to sit. "Huh.." He was surprised that Shattered wasn't by his side, but he soon noticed tallers hoodie on the chair near the desk. 

At least he was at home. 

Yet again Night wondered, why did he go somewhere? And why did it take so long, most importantly where did Shattered go. 

Because a simple walk wouldn't take so long. 

Of course Night didn't dwell too long, what the eyes do not see, the heart does not regret, after all.. Now he only managed to get off the bed, reaching for the bottle from beside the bed. 

After unscrewing the cap he drank it, naturally needing water after waking up. But soon enough he was heading to the doors, frown on his face as he felt that Shattered's sweet and sensational aura was faltered. 

Did it mean something? He couldn't exactly tell, passing through the doorframe. "Shattered, where did you go?" He called through, but soon he could see Shattered walking upstairs. "oh- you're awake. I thought I'd manage to get back in time, my bad!" 

Somewhat taller seemed more energised as he approached the mortal, flicking his nose. He seemed much more lively now, but Night felt like he didn't want to know why. 

"Huh? You've been gone for quite a while.. And sorry, I slept in again. I know I meant to sleep but I couldn't, so I just uh.. Well, I was reading again" Night simply said, even though he stayed up, hoping to see Shattered come back. 

"Oh- well sorry for my disappearance, then. I can't really do much about it, sometimes I will just disappear for a while. I have businesses to deal with" Reverie explained, the smirk never leaving his face. 

It made Night shiver, now he was even sure that something happen. He had a few ideas "Hey, why did you go out anyway? Just tell me the reason, the real reason"

He felt like Reverie didn't go for a walk only. But before anything, demon only pretended to not hear, yawning as he stretched. "oh boy I'm kinda hungry, I'd use some toasts" 

And Night knew that there was no point in arguing. Even though they both knew that this demon didn't need human food, maybe it was better to just dismiss the topic "okay, I guess. Let's go then" 

Smaller walked forward, dodging the incubus as he walked downstairs after that. 

Although Reverie followed, his mind was really busy. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his mind going weak again. 

As much as he managed to regain his tough persona over night, now he again felt that weak feeling in his nonexistent heart. That sting whenever he lied to Night, as if it was wrong. But Night did not command him to tell the truth directly, no point in dragging that further. 

Now thinking about it, Reverie didn't feel that he needed any energy from Night. As far as his hands itched to get on Night, he was calm, surprisingly. 

"Huh, do you want the toasts with vegetables, or marmalade?" smaller asked, stopping Reveries rapid thoughts. "marmalade will do-"

Now he realised that he was staring at Night, smaller was just so damn irresistible. If Shattered could only thing like a decent mortal being, then it would not be a problem. However he couldn't, that's how he was made. "Marmalade.. Alright" 

Now Shattered could focus on his thoughts again, peacefully glancing at the window. Despite his energy being restored, he wasn't fully satisfied. As if there was a much better way to get energy, even from that small mortal who was currently cooking. And Shattered wasn't sure why, but he could feel that he would snap soon. Snap really hard, most importantly. 

And as yesterday Nights phone began to ring. Smaller skeleton answered rather quickly, it had to be Dream, considering the tone that Shattered could hear. Not like that mattered, although he did his best to hear the conversation.. Just in case. 

"hey, sorry for not calling earlier. Killer and I got rather.. Busy. Sorry for that, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" Dream's voice was audible. 

"Oh it's okay Dream. I'm not alone actually. Sha- Reverie visits me from time to time, of course we just hang out. No need to worry"

Dream was always looking at Shattered with that hateful gaze. No one knew why, but Dream didn't really like Reverie at all. Maybe it was because Reverie was getting more lovey dovey with Dream's brother, whatever the reason was, Dream wasn't pleased with Nights answer. 

"Reverie? Ah.. Alright. Hey, how did you meet? I didn't see you leaving the house ever since our highschool closed" Dreamer asked, but he didn't want to be nosy. He was easily suspicious of people, and he knew that Night was never in a relationship. That's why the older brother was concerned. He didn't want Night to get into the dangerous deals again. "Hey, it's fine. Me and my class have that group chat, they added Reverie and said that he will be with us this year. And since our house is the closest to his, he simply wanted to make friends, you know, it would be easier to start new school year this way"

Lie was smooth, and Night didn't like to lie. But he had to, even though his paranoia knew that Dream would check it, sooner or later. "oh is that so? Well okay.. We will talk later. Killer and I are cooking, I just wanted to check up on you"

Reverie was listening of course, brow raised. He could feel the suspicion in Dreams tone, but he stopped paying attention after a while more, dozing off again as his face was turned to the window. 

Now thinking about it, he wondered how Terror was doing. Was he happy in hell? Was he sad? 

Was he having fun with the mortal souls he reaped from the world? 

Terror always had fun with mortals. He didn't see them as anything more than slaves for demons, with his really inflated ego. 

Reverie knew that he should be like that too. He should be like Terror, powerful. Unstoppable. But he wasn't.. Was this why he made so many mistakes?

"and here are your toasts" Night interrupted Reveries thinking again as he places the plate next to him. "you think a lot lately, is something wrong?"

Although Shattered had many things on his mind, there wasn't anything that was making him upset now. "Pfft? Whaat? Everything's fine obviously, I mean, if you weren't appetising, then I wouldn't have so many thoughts" Shattered played it off, tentacle poking Night's forehead. "But thanks for the toasts" 

Shorter skeleton frowned, cheeks getting flooded with soft lilac as he swatted the tentacle away. "oh.. Well, you always get flirty. But I've said, you ain't getting it"

"yeah yeah, I am just being honest.. Anyway, your brother is very suspicious of me. We need to find a way to cover it all up"

"yeah.. I guess.. Now just eat the toast"

"alright, I'd rather eat something as tasty as y-" He wasn't meant to finish, as Night groaned and flicked him. "shut it." despite his short, petite appearance, he could speak up. Even though he got that pang in his chest whenever Shattered spoke like that. 

________  
_____  
_

Night looked at the book again, pointing at another page. "And this one? What about it?" He asked, reading the word again. Concubi. "Hmm? Oh, it means lay beneath, or beside. Or something. You can guess that it's succubus type" Shattered explained. 

He agreed to educate Night about those demons more. For a kiss on the cheek, of course. Plus, it's a good way to educate people. "Concubi? It sounds like it's that "love" demon, too. I thought that there are only succubuses and incubuses though"

"well, Concubi is rare. Concubus doesn't have gender, but it can shift between three forms. Gender neutral, male, and female. When in female state, it's a she, called succubus, but when in male, they are called he, and incubus. Gender fluid, or ubi fluid if that's the matter"

Concubuses weren't that rare, but there are far more incubuses or succubuses than concubuses. Shattered met a concubus only once in his life, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting. "oh? That's.. Damn it's very interesting actually. So they can take seed for themselves and use it on their own?" 

Night was very into that topic. Even if he had the knowledge that he couldn't use, it was fun to learn about it. He wasn't a kid who would laugh at the word penis, or sex. He knew that it was something normal, even though at times he could get embarrassed. "that's right, you're so smart. So if concubus impregnates someone with someone else's seed, DNA tests would still show that mortal, because the demon kind doesn't have normal DNA. It's too complicated for mortal machines to catch it out"

The process seemed very intriguing too. What a shame that mortals were so simple. Night was really eager to read more about it, he felt smarter when he was getting to know those things. "Hmm? That's even better, in my opinion. But the page is halfway burnt, what kind of roses to Concubuses use?"

"Well.. They aren't exactly like Succubuses or Incubuses. To summon succubus the rose has to be fully bloomed, to the point where the petals fall off if you shake the rose too hard" Shattered pointed at the small writing underneath the succubus seal. "And incubuses?"

"you need to use roses that are bloomed, but petals aren't coming off if you don't tear them off. Concubuses.. Well for concubuses you need to use roses that aren't bloomed at all, it's harder to summon them because of it."

Reverie knew a lot about it, because those were basic information that every demon had to know. "I see..." Night didn't know it before. He didn't know Latin that well, so he didn't know that it was about the flowers. "it's funny, if you can summon a demon, can you summon an angel?"

And this is where Reverie wasn't sure how to reply. ".. Theoretically.. Yeah, but, angels aren't.. Uh angels aren't handsome boys with wings. They are scary, light creatures. To the point that, well, even I fear them. I am not a good artist, so I can't portray them. But summoning one ends in instant kill"

Was it really that bad? "huh? For sure, you're just exaggerating. Angels are God's helpers, they can't be bad" Night was still sure that it couldn't be as bad. Angels weren't the ones to harm right?

"haha think what you want to think. But seeing a glow with multiple chaotic wings and multiple aureolas around them, that have eyes on them, who vibrate and screech is awful. That's just the beginning, if they take a shape of a human, it's even worse"

Reverie still remembered purge, giant swords and fighting. Ahh those dumb angels, death shall await them. "Whh- that's? I'm sure that it isn't true.. But let's talk about it someday else?" Night offered. He didn't really believe it fully, but he wasn't denying it either. He didn't see any angels after all. 

"huh? Alright. Anything more that you wish to know?" Shattered asked, yawning as his tentacle rubbed itself against the page. 

"hmm.. Yeah. Can I ask you about your brother? You've said that he has three names, can I hear about them?" Night was honestly very curious, after all Shattered was always speaking about Terror in such a scary and dangerous way. Now Night was curious. 

"nh.. Alright, but then you.. Hmm you have to give me another kiss" Shattered was very eager to get those in honestly, as he saw that their relationship, or friendship, was shape shifting a lot. Into different things, either hugging or fooling around. 

"another one? Alright, I guess I can do it. So tell me, what are his names?"

"His first name was Nightmare. Theoretically he has four names, although fourth is the one that he's called by demons mainly. So it doesn't count. Well, Nightmare, then Terror. He gained it by spreading chaos and despair, and after very.. Unfun. And his other name, that most use as well, is Ephialtes. He prefers to be called Nightmare though, but I'll just go with Terror. I don't have any respect for him anymore"

Night could see that both Shattered and Nightmare weren't on good terms. "Ephia- Ep- what? What does it mean?"

"oh, it's incubus, or Nightmare, in Greek. We all get names from different languages, he didn't like the Latin translation, so he changed it" his ego is simply so big that he decided it was a good idea to change it. Because why not? Not like someone could stop him"

"oh- ahh makes sense, then. What did he do? To gain the Terror name" Night looked back at the burnt pages, wondering. "You've said it's something terrible"

"aaand this is where I can't explain more. Now give me the kisses" Shattered's tentacle shut the book as it quickly shoved it under the bed sheet. 

Skeleton knew that he wouldn't get anything more out of the incubus. So he gave up. "alright, show me your cheek" 

"I don't want the cheek one anymore. Two cheek kisses counts as lip kiss, I want a lip kiss" Reverie could act immature, which is why he wanted that kiss on the lips. 

"i- what? Why? Uh- Look I didn't really k-" "well I can kiss you, so you know how to kiss then! It won't count, like cmon I'm not even a person"

Night groaned as his cheeks heated up, only looking at Shattered. "are you for real, uh-" 

Was it fine to agree? "don't take it personally, it's just to reward you for teaching me things" that's when the distance between them closed, as their lips pressed together. Of course Night was the first one to make the move, after all he promised.


	4. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw heresies  
> Things here are from my own point of view, and my own thoughts about hell, god and bible. You do not have to think like that because remember. Demons aren't always honest.   
> •

//tw heresies  
Things here are from my own point of view, and my own thoughts about hell, god and bible. You do not have to think like that because remember. Demons aren't always honest.   
•

Night frowned, shaking his head as he wiped his mouth away. It's been a few hours since the kiss that both of them shared, and Shattered was already testing Nights limits. 

Currently both of them were sitting in Nights bedroom. Reverie had him on his lap, now guiding his hands to Nights hips. "and can I keep my hands here then?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Of course smaller skeleton only hissed, swatting Shattered's hands away. "no" He was a stubborn little guy, so he would just act like a brat further. 

Not like there was any problem with Night's behaviour, Shattered didn't mind the bratty behaviour actually. "No? Can i put them here then?" He muttered out sadly, hands placed on Nights thighs, of course shorter pushed them away again. "No-pe."

Night wasn't uncomfortable, if he would be, he could easily jump off or tell Reverie to stop. However both of them were bored, that activity was fairly fine. 

"you weren't so compliant before, when I had my hands on your hips as we ki-" Shattered felt a finger press against his lips, Night frowning with a hiss. "no, silence"

Although Night did that, Shattered only licked smallers finger, long tongue wrapping around it. Naturally smaller skeleton only pulled it back right after, wiping it away. "don't do that either- why are you like that"

Although Shattered was an incubus now he was only being playful. "Like what? Why am I such an irresistible hot bastard? No idea, maybe cause that's my role?" confidence at its finest. "dunno being hot is fun, although you're the irresistible one here" Reverie added, head tipping to the side as Night's cheeks were brightly lilac by now. "no- shut- just shut up-"

That didn't stop the demon of course, who now only looked at Night's eye lights. "hmm no, I could stare at your eye lights forever though. Pretty"

Skeleton didn't quite understand why Shattered was always so confident when it comes to his words or actions. Night didn't look for a lover or any significant other, but now that cunning demon was just luring him into things. 

"no- for real silence-" Night hissed out, this time crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. "you're being too confident right there" Smaller added, now glancing at the book from beside. 

"I'm not too confident, I'm just being myself. I mean I'm not the hottest incubus in the world, but sure as heck I'm above average when it comes to those weak mortals" that's what he was sure about, after all Incubuses had to have :dem looks: to lure the preys into sex, whether it was consensual or not. "dunno, we incubuses just look good. You're cute though, it's funny how everyone here tries to look sexy while you're just.. Cute" 

This is where Night just threw the pillow at Shattered's face. "topic closed, I forbid you from speaking for five minutes" Smaller demanded, squeezing the seal. 

Naturally Reverie complied, moving the pillow away from his face. Night took his time to stare at the book. He could swear that it trembled for a moment. 

Although Reverie could not say anything yet, he only flicked Night's nose to regain his attention. 

Shorter looked back from the book, although he could swear that he heard something. 

'Night'

He heard again. 

But Shattered did not speak. "Hey, did you say something?" Negative prince asked, but Shattered only shook his head. He couldn't say anything yet after all. 

Despite how uneasy Night felt, he only used his foot to push the book to the side as he now rested his head on Reveries chest, eyes closing as he felt taller stroke his head. 

He was probably just tired, or maybe he needed to call Dream later. That didn't necessarily matter, because he didn't hear the voice again. 

And after a few moments later, Reverie finally spoke again, his long yet thin tail brushed against smaller's skull. "Are you thinking about something?"

"hmm? Oh, not really. Dream will be back sooner or later, so I'm thinking about the dinner. Dream usually cooks, but I decided that I want to cook something this time. Depends on when he's back, that is.." Smaller wasn't much of a cook unlike Dream. He simply preferred to eat the things that his older brother made. 

Reverie simply raised his brow, smirk forming on his face. "Is that so? I know truly good recipes that mortals do not know, so you might surprise him with my help?" taller exclaimed, fingers still gently caressing smaller's skull. 

"huh? Depends. Dream likes spicy things, so if you know any spicy recipes then I'm eager to listen" Shorter looked up at Shattered, now he was curious. 

It didn't take long for Reverie to come up with a good one. "Spicy things? Maybe Infernalis squillis? Those are shrimps, although they are really spicy with herbs from the centre of hell, straight from Lilith's garden"

He did not know who was Lilith or why would they have herbs in hell, however the idea of impressing Dream was fairly good. "he will have to have some milk near himself, because that is spicy as heck. I mean there is possibility of them burning through his tongue but-"

At that Night frowned, pulling himself to sit straight. "what? We are not doing it the-" "sheesh, I'm just kidding! It won't damage him, because hellish herbs work dangerously only in witchcraft, or in hell. Other than that they are just.. More extreme than normal herbs?" 

Reverie was into herbs ever since he could remember. Knowing most of them was useful, plus witchcraft wasn't only for humans. He was using herbs mainly to heal wounds in case he had an encounter with Terror, but other than that he just used them to experiment. 

He wasn't a master chef, but he was doing his best. And that's what matters. 

"damn, you got me scared for a second not gonna lie" Night got off Reveries lap, although he again looked at book.

It's cover trembled, but it stopped after Night looked at it. It was getting weird. But he was not going to ask, maybe he was just tired?

"Anyway, let's get some water maybe? I'm kinda thirsty" Exclaiming Night got to his feet, dusting off his pants from nonexistent dust that managed to collect overtime. 

Reverie raised his single brow but complied, standing up as he stretched, tail straightening for a moment before it again rested on the floor. "sure. I'll get some orange juice, I like it" 

Without any further ado Shattered took Nights fairly small hand, leading him out of the bedroom much to shorter's surprise. Of course he didn't question anything. 

"hey, I have a question too. What happens to mortals that go to hell?" Night asked.   
He was asking a lot, but that's because he liked to learn about new things. Even if this knowledge wasn't necessarily needed, he liked to feel smart, considering how his :friend: was a literal spawn of satan. 

"hmm? Depends.. If you sign pact with devil you or any demon, you're literal slave to them there. But, if you die here, and sin without cleansing, then you turn to ashes and stop existing" Shattered muttered out, watching his steps as he carefully walked downstairs. "oh also, Dante's circles of hell are bullshit, so don't think that I'll refer to them. Dumb poet who thought that he can fake it" 

Although Night was surprised by the answer, he only nodded. "so circles of hell aren't real? Wow, I mean I'm not really religious so don't think I care too much. But now that I know that all of those.." He wasn't sure how to word it so it wouldn't sound wrong. "things? Yeah.. Now that I know that all of those things are real. Like hell, heaven and stuff"

He was so doubtful about everything he was taught. He knew that Reverie was not to be trusted, because it was a demon. And demons do everything to twist the truth, do everything make you lose faith in God. But it wouldn't be a lie if Night said that he believes in what Shattered says. 

"hmm? Oh yee it's weird really. I can't say that God isn't the person that you see them as, but.. Well I'll teach you more later" he wasn't sure why but he didn't really want to talk about it all right now. Maybe later. "aaand here we are" He said as he finally entered the kitchen. 

Night looked around, as if the kitchen wasn't familiar to him. 

Even though he had more questions, he didn't know when to ask. Waiting was a good option. "and Shattered, last question. Who's Lilith?" 

Taller only looked back at Night. "oh? It's a long story, so maybe I'll tell you about it later. It's not actual Christianity, but religion is bullshit anyway. Every religion is the same religion, just changed to make people be obedient, you know?"

Shattered's finger gently tapped at Night's jaw, tipping smallers head up so now he would face him. "people do everything to get power in their hands. Lie and change rules that bible established, oh there is so much that you human kind don't know.." It was funny how humans didn't know what was about to come. 

Night only stared at Reveries eyelight for another moment, before moving his head away, pouting. "huh? That does make sense but... Nhh let's just get this water"

He wasn't in the mood to dwell, so he simply turned toward the cupboards. And as he looked away, Shattered began to think. 

He wasn't a huge fan of God, as expected. However he hated how people had misconceptions about Demons and Hell because of some Dante guy who wanted to act smart. It was funny, too. To think that such a lowlife human thought that he can stand near God, pouring his own fiction into book that was then approved by many. 

And as he was thinking, Night already got them their drinks. 

But could he tell that little mortal more? "I have decided. For every story that you hear from me you have to give me a kiss." that was a fair deal. "counting from now on of course"

Smaller let out a huff but tossed Shattered's glass to him. "huh? Well alright. I don't mind."

He thought that he wouldn't hear it again, but soon deep, double voice echoed in his head. '...Night..'

Night blinked, almost dropping his glass of water, head aching. "h-hey I think I need to lay down?" Smaller skeleton exclaimed, glass being placed down on the counter. 

What was happening?

"oh.. Alright, let's go" and as Shattered placed his drink down, Night basically fell unconscious, his body almost falling down, right before taller monster could catch him.


End file.
